El circo: la acróbata
by Keka15
Summary: Inuyasha y su hijo deciden ir al circo, donde conocen a una acrobata que le llama mucho la atencion a Inuyasha, ¿pasara algo entre ellos? ¿que pensara su hijo? InuxKag reviews plis
1. Chapter 1

El Circo

CAP.1

-¡papa! ¡papa!- gritaba un pequeño niño de unos 5 años con los ojos dorados y el pelo plateado mientras corria hacia un hombre alto y musculoso muy parecido a el.

-hola Setsu, ¿Qué tal el cole?- preunto mientras le cogia por los sobacos y le levantaba para abrazarle.

-¡genial! Hoy me he aprendido el abecedario y la profesora nos ha dado una piruleta- dijo alegremente mientras sonreia y correspondia el abrazo de su progenitor.

-¿en serio? ¡pero que hijo mas listo tengo!

-igual que tu, ¿verdad papi?

-por supuesto, ¿lo dudabas?- pregunto airadamente.

-claro que no

-mas te vale- dijo guiñandole un ojo y dejandole nuevamente en el suelo para empezar a caminar hacia su casa.

Caminaron de dados de la mano unos cuantos metros cuando el pequeño decidio hablar.

-papa, ¿me daras algun regalo por ser tan listo?- pregunto ilusionadamente.

-claro, ¿Qué quieres que te compre?

-¡quiero que me lleves al circo!- grito dando un salto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto parandose.

-¡quiero qu eme lleves al circo!- repitio.

-te he oido pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin entender.

-todos mis amigos han ido ya y yo quiero ver a los payasos

-pero Setsu, no creo que sea posible

-¿Por qué?- pregunto nerviosamente.

-hoy tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina ya que ha habido algunos problemas, asique saldre muy tarde, ¿Por qué no eliges otra cosa?

-pero yo quiero ver a los payasos… ¡por favor papa!- rogo el niño poniendo la cara de un corderito a punto de ser degollado.

-pero esque no puedo Setsu- dijo tristemente.

-por fi papi- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y amenazaban con romper a llorar.

El hombre le miro mientras sus cejas temblaban y el sudor caia por su cara.

-¡oh! ¡esta bien, te llevare!- accedio.

-¡bien!- celebro el niño, -¡te quiero papi!

-ya, ya, y yo a ti, pero ahora no armes jaleo que tengo que llamar a la oficina

-de acuerdo

Cogio el telefono y marco un numero, espero a que diera la llamada y dejo que sonara, hasta que la voz de un hombre sono al otro lado.

- _ha llamado a la linea caliente personal de Miroku, Miroku al habla, ¿Qué desea?_

-¡Miroku por dios!

-_¡Inuyasha amigo! ¿Qué tal?_

_-_calla pervertido, ¿Qué haces en recepcion? ¿Dónde esta Sango?

-_ha ido un momento a la maquina expendedora a por algo de beber_

_-_y tu mientras aprovechas para ligar

-_no, yo solo intento descubrir nuevas experiencias_

_-_si claro, hare que Sango se entere, haber que le parece a ella

-_Inuyasha no seras capaz de hacerle eso a tu mejorcisimo amigo del alma, ¿verdad?_

_-_pruebame

_-esta bien, esta bien, ¿Qué querias?_

_-_¿le podrias decir al jefe que hoy no ire a trabajar?

-_¿quieres que te eche?_

-no digas tonterias, inventate algo, que me he puesto enfermo o algo por el estilo

-_claro, le digo: jefe, Inuyasha no puede venir al trabajo porque desgraciadamente le ha entrado diarrea´´, ¿Qué tal eso?_

_-_lo que sea pero diselo

_-vale, pero ahora te dejo porque viene Sango, adios_

-adios- termino colgando.

Miro a su hijo, y después de un rato sonrio.

-nos vamos al circo pequeño

-¡si!- grito euforico el niño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horas después se encontraban esperando en una larguisima fila para comprar la entradas.

El niño daba pequeños saltitos impaciente mientras que el padre estaba cruzado de brazos cruzados, aburrido y dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

-¿queda mucho?- pregunto el padre cansado de esperar.

-ya queda poco

-llevas diciendo eso desde hace media hora y aquí estamos todavía

-que impaciente eres papa, somos los siguientes en la cola

-esta bien

Cuando por fin les toco el turno, Inuyasha se puso frente a la taquillera y Setsu a su lado aun dando saltos.

-una de adulto y una de niño, por favor- pidio.

-7.64$

Inuyasha saco de un bolsillo de su pantalón la cartera, cogio 8$ y se los entrego a la chica.

-quedese el cambio

-gracias, aquí tiene sus entradas- dijo dandole dos tickets

-gracias- miro a si hijo, -vamos Setsu

-¡si!- dijo saltando aun mas.

-Setsu hijo, ¿no te cansas de dar saltos?- pregunto angustiado.

-no, ¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente.

-por nada, por nada, vamos

-vale

Cuando entraron se sentaron en sus correspondientes asientos, algo alejados pero bien situados.

-papa, ¿estas contento?

-claro que si, hijo- dijo mirandole sonriendo.

-yo tambien- dijo sonriendo tambien.

En ese momento apagaron las luces y una luz se encendio en el centro de la arena, haciendo que todo el mundo fijara alli la vista, donde habia un hombre situado.

-estimadas damas, caballeros y niños, les presentamos el circo Shikon no tama, esperamos con todo nuestro corazon que disfruten el espectáculo- dijo el presentador.

Mucha gente apludio y dio comienzo la funcion. Primero salieron unos cuantos payasos, después un malabarista, un mago, un escapista, seguido del hombre bala, los domadores de leones y otra vez los payasos. Inuyasha, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, al igual que su hijo, y estaba contento de haber tomado esa decisión.

Después de los payasos salio de nuevo el presentador.

-y para finalizar nuestra funcion de hoy, les presentamos a nuestros famosos acróbatas- dijo retirandose de nuevo mientras la gente aplaudia con mas entusiasmo.

Los focos de luz enfocaron a lo alto de los postes, donde se encontraban en uno de ellos, un hombre un una hermosa mujer de pelo azabache recogido en un moño, y al otro, un hombre.

Inuyasha agudizo sus sentidos y presto atención especialmente en le mujer.

Los hombres se cogieron de los columpios con las manos, y cuando se encontraron, cambiaron de columpio dando una voltereta cogiendose de los pies, al volver a los postes, la joven salto y se agarro con las manos al hombre.

Al volver a encontrarse la chica volvio a saltar dando una voltereta, quedando agarrada por los pies del otro joven.

La funcion continuo con toda la gente muy atenta a sus movimientos, pero al final en el ultimo salto paso algo inesperado, la chica salto hacia el columpio, pero el joven no llego a tiempo para cogerla, por lo que ella empezo a caer, haciendo levantarse a algunas personas, incluidos Inuyasha y su hijo, pero para su alivio, el otro joven llego a tiempo para cogerla de una mano e impedir que cayera a la red, pero al ser tan brusco el movimiento, el moño de la chica se deshizo, dejando suelta su hermosa y larga melena azabache.

La gente empezo a aplaudir y a gritar eufóricamente mientras los acróbatas volvian a los postes y hacian una reverencia.

Encendieron las luces restantes y todos los personajes que habian actuado, aparecieron en el centro de la carpa, incluidos los acróbatas y el presentador.

La gente aplauido de nuevo y ellos daban las gracias y hacian reverencias de gratitud.

La gente se fue levantando de sus asientos y saliendo del lugar, mientras que los artistas tambien se iban.

Inuyasha y Setsu salieron los ultimos, ya estaba atardeciendo.

-papa, ¿podemos quedarnos un poco mas?- pregunto el pequeño-

-¿para que?

-quiero pedir un autografo

-esta bien, pero date prisa

-vale

El chico se dirigio hacia la salida y espero a que los artistas salieran.

Inuyasha miraba desde lejos como salian y su hijo seguia esperando, ¿a quien le pediria el autografo?

De repente la vio, la acróbata, esa hermosa chica de cabello azabache pasaba frente a sus ojos camino de una camioneta con el anuncio del circo dibujado en las caras de la camioneta cuando su paso fue interrumpido por su joven hijo, quien le decia algo y después le entregaba un boli y estiraba su camiseta.

Inuyasha vio como la chica escribia algo en la camiseta de su hijo, podia saber que era su autografo ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas a el.

Cuando termino de escribir, se levanto y le devolvio el boli al niño, este, apunto con el dedo hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha, haciendo que la chica se volviera hacia donde el dedo apuntaba, encontrandose con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

La vio girarse y mirarle a los ojos, el se quedo embobado mirando sus preciosos ojos marrones, cuando ella sonrio y le saludo ligeramente con la mano, se volvio al pequeño y se despidio de el, dirigiendose de nuevo hacia la camioneta.

El niño llego corriendo con su padre y le enseño la camiseta, Inuyasha se agacho y logro leer el nombre de la chica.

-Kagome Higurashi- susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Setsu lo oyera.

-¿es guapa vedad?

-¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-a nada- aseguro sonriendo.

-vamonos

De camino a su casa a Inuyasha le entro una duda, y decidio preguntarle a su hijo.

-Setsu, ¿Por qué me señalabas?

-Kagome me pregunto si habia venido solo, y yo le dije que habia venido con mi papa, por eso te señale.

-entiendo, y dime… ¿es maja?

-si, mucho, ahora somos amigos, y me ha invitado a que vaya otra vez a verla al circo, que conseguira entradas de primera fila para mi y para ti

-¿de verdad?

-si, ¿podremos venir?- pregunto mirandole directamente a los ojos.

Después de pensarlo un poco decidio responder.

-por supuesto- dijo sonriendo.

-¡genial!- grito el niño.

Inuyasha sonrio y miro hacia el frente, la idea de verla de nuevo no era mala, la verdad era que el tambien estaba ilusionado, pero lo ocultaba, aunque su hijo lo notaba pero no decia nada para no incomodar a su padre.

Inuyasha apreto ligeramente la mano de su hijo y se dirigio camino a su casa… pensando en la acróbata…. Kagome Higurashi…

CONTINUARA!


	2. Chapter 2

CAP.2

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! –gritaba un hombre de pelo negro, tez pálida y ojos de un color rojo penetrante golpeando la puerta de un camerino, -¡sal de ahí ahora mismo!

-Ya voy, ya voy –dijo mientras abría la puerta y se plantaba frente a el, -¿Qué quieres? –pregunto con cierta desgana.

-hoy por la tarde tenemos función, vas a salir –dijo claramente.

-¿otra vez? Llevo mas de tres meses trabajando sin parar día tras día, ¿Por qué no le dices a otro que salga?

-porque aparte de que tu gustas mas, si no sales, no cobras, es tu elección –dijo desafiante, -y ya sabes lo que pasara si no cobras, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras una sonrisa irónica se formaba en su rostro.

La chica, derrotada se aguanto las lagrimas de furia y resentimiento hacia ese hombre, cuando tenia diez años le hizo a su madre la promesa de que no lloraría mas, y así seria…

Suspirando dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al interior de su camerino, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio al hombre que tan infeliz la hacia…

-eso es Kagome higurashi… -pensó el hombre, - ódiame… ódiame con todas tus fuerzas… hagas lo que hagas tu esfuerzo solo servirá para alimentar tu odio y mi deseo… porque acabaras siendo mía… igual que una vez tu madre lo fue…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se tiro al sofá mugroso que utilizaba para dormir, cogió su teléfono de una mesilla carcomida y espero a que diera tomo para marcar el número.

Una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular no se hizo de esperar.

-_¿diga? –_preguntó la joven.

-Sango… -murmuró Kagome con la voz quebrada.

-_¿Kagome? ¿Qué te pasa? –_preguntó preocupada su amiga.

-Sango, amiga… Naraku… el… el… -no pudo continuar ya que se le quebró más la voz.

_-Kagome tranquilízate –_le pidió,_ -ven a casa y hablamos de ello mas despacio, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-_está bien, adiós Sango –se despidió.

_-te espero, adiós_

Cuelga de nuevo el teléfono, se levanta del sofá y se arregla un poco delate de un tocador con espejo, se limpia de los ojos las pequeñas lagrimas amenazantes y se maquilla un poco, se arregla el pelo, coge su bolso y sale por la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llama a la puerta, y espera a que Sango abra, Sango era su mejor amiga, a la que le contaba todo, en la que confiaba más que nada, la única que sabia de verdad sobre su vida.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver a una chica de ojos y pelo castaños, esta le hace una señal con la cabeza a Kagome para que entre, y ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, entra.

Se sientan en un bonito y mullido un sofá, a Kagome le daba envidia todo eso, Sango hacia poco que se había mudado y no tenía muchos muebles, pero comparado con ella, vivía como una reina, los recuerdos se amontonaron en su mentes y sin poner retenerlos, los derrama en forma de lagrimas.

Sango la abraza protectoramente mientras ella llora en su hombro, le acaricia el pelo cariñosamente para que se calme.

-Kagome… se fuerte, no debes llorar, por ella, por tu madre…

-ya lo se, pero… no lo puedo evitar –confesó.

-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? –preguntó.

-mañana hay función… debo trabajar… -dijo cansada.

-¿otra vez? ¡Kagome ese hombre te esta explotando! –gritó, -¡llevas mas de tres meses en ese circo, tu has cumplido con tu parte pero el no ha hecho nada!

-lo se, pero… me ha dicho que si no trabajo no cobrare el dinero… -dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Kagome no puedes seguir así… -suspiró, -estás mal…

-pero… es la única solución… -dijo quedando finalmente dormida en los brazos de su amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se despertó en el mismo sofá en el que se había quedado dormida, ya era de noche, por lo que había dormido mucho tiempo. Un olor a comida atrajo su atención, Sango debía de estar cocinando. Se levanto de allí y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba Sango preparando la cena.

-buenas tardes –dijo para captar su atención.

-¡oh! –exclamó, -hasta que despiertas, ¿es que no has dormido mucho últimamente? –preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

-la verdad es que no, no puedo dormir -confesó bajando el rostro.

-no creo que debas trabajar en ese estado

-pero debo hacerlo

-maldito engreído –le maldijo, -ten cuidado con él, Kagome, yo se que quiere algo mas de ti, y por eso te retiene y amenaza continuamente.

-debo aguantar…

-eres demasiado buena…-se quedó callada, -te propongo algo

-¿el que? –preguntó interesada.

-¿Qué te parece si llamo a Miroku, y nos vamos pasado mañana a un pub a tomar algo? Asi descansaras mañana después de la actuación

-no se…

-¡vamos! Sera divertido –la animó, -ademas le dire a Miroku que llame a alguno de sus amigos, ¿Qué te parece?

-bueno… esta bien –dijo con una sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al dia siguiente ya estaban las personas esperando en la cola de la taquilla para comprar las entradas. Parecian todos muy entusiasmados. Kagome se encontraba dentro de la carpa estirando los musculos, ya estaba maquillada y con el pelo recogido en un pequeño moño.

La gente empezo a entrar en el circo y a sentarse en sus sitios.

-¿nerviosa? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡ah! ¡Kouga! Para nada –aseguró.

-¿te toca salir otra vez? –preguntó extrañado.

-si, ya sabes, Naraku… ¿Quién mas sale?

-Houjo y yo

-esta bien, me voy a repasar el maquillaje, enseguida vuelo –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero una mano la agarro de la muñeca y l ahizo detenerse, -¿Qué pasa?

-te ves realmente cansada, ¿estas bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-claro, tranquilo –dijo sonriendo dulcemente, -ahora voy a repasarme el maquillaje

-esta bien –dijo soltandola y viendo como se iba –no esta bien, abra que vigilarla…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La actuación comenzó poco después, y transcurrio sin ningún altercado, ya les tocaba salir y estaban listos en sus respectivos puestos, mientras el presentador les daba la bienvenida.

-y para finalizar nuestra funcion de hoy, les presentamos a nuestros famosos acróbatas –dijo retirandose mientras la gente apludia y prestaba atención en donde estaban ellos.

Kagome miro al publico, habia mucha gente, y entre ella muchos niños esperando ver una buena funcion, asique ella daria lo mejor de si.

De repente algo la llamo la atención un niño de pelo plateado, era bastante guapo para su corta edad, miro después a su acompañante, seguramente su padre, tambien con el pelo plateado y unos ojos dorados muy hermosos.

Fijo la vista al frente y se concentro en la funcion, Kouga y Houjo ya habian intercambiado los columpios y ahora le tocaba a ella, saltó y se agarro de los brazos de Kouga, quien la agarro fuertemente, luego cambio a Houjo dando una voltereta, y asi sucesivamente.

Ya estaban apunto de terminar, solo les faltaba hacer un intercambio mas y se acabó, Kagome estaba cansada y fatigada, le costaba respirar y le temblaban las manos.

Llego el cambio y ella salto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Houjo se dirigia a ella con el proposito de cogerla, parecia que todo iba bien pero el salto no tenia la potencia suficiente, por lo que Houjo no pudo recibirla y ella empezo a caer.

-le he fallado a los niños –pensó angustiada.

Pero para su suerte Kouga llego con el otro columpio y consiguió agarrarla de la mano y llevarla a salvo al otro poste, saludaron al publico y se fueron detrás de la carpa.

-muchas gracias Kouga, no se que me ha pasado

-yo si lo se, Kagome estas cansada, no tienes casi fuerza, descansa –le aconsejó.

-gracias, lo intentare –dijo sonriendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome ya estaba recogiendo todo para irse al camerino y poder dormir, la mayoria ya se habia ido a sus casas y solo quedaban unos pocos.

Salio de la carpa y se dirigio a su caravana, cuando estaba apunto de llegar, algo la detuvo en seco, un niño, el mismo niño de cabello plateado que habia visto antes, le sonrio y se puso a su altura.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño? –pregunto con cariño.

-¿me podria firmar un autógrafo en la camiseta? –pregunto el niño timidamente.

-claro que si, Kagome saco un boli de su bolso y se dispuso a escribir, -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Setsu Taisho

-muy bien –dijo comenzando a escribir, -aquí tienes Setsu –dijo al finalizar.

-¡gracias! Papa se pondrá contento –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿papa?

-si, es ese que esta alli –dijo mientras señalaba hacia su padre.

Kagome siguió con la mirada el dedo del niño, hasta dar con su objetivo, el hombre de ojos dorados, desde cerca sus facciones se veian a la perfeccion, su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados combinaban a la perfeccion en su hermosa cara, era bastante alto y parecia musculoso, el hombre perfecto.

Se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato, hasta que ella no aguantó mas y tuvo que desviar la mirada, y centrar su atención de nuevo al pequeño niño.

-¿a que es guapo? – pregunto inocentemente.

A Kaome esa pregunta le llego de improvisto, por supuesto que su padre era guapo… muy guapo, pero no podia decirselo, debia eludir la pregunta rapida e inteligentemente.

-igual que su hijo –dijo por fin dandole un toquecito en la nariz.

-es que yo soy muy guapo –dijo muy convencido.

-no lo dudes –aseguro Kagome.

-¿podre venir a verte mas veces?

-claro, ademas yo conseguire una sentradas de primera fila para ti y para tu padre, ¿de acuero? –dijo quiñandole un ojo.

-¡si! ¡gracias! –dijo euforico.

-de nada –dijo sonriendo.

-me voy ya, que me esta esperando papa, adios Kagome –dijo sonriendo.

-adios Setsu –dijo sonriendo de igual forma.

-por cierto…

-¿si?

-se llama Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho –murmuró el niño para después irse corriendo con su padre.

Kagome sonrio y les miro por ultima vez, se metio en su camerino y se asomó a la ventana para verles desaparecer con el sol del atardecer, Inuyasha Taisho… le gustaria volver a verlo… una vez mas…

CONTINUARA!

Spero k les ay agustado! Dejen rewievs plis! Muxos bss! cuidense! Bye!

Keka.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP.3

Translúcidos rayos de sol se filtraban por la pequeña ventana del camerino de Kagome dandole difuminadamente a los ojos, ella dio un par de vueltas y abrio los ojos pesadamente, se puso la mano sobe la frente y suspiro un par de veces, se irguio en la cama y se sobo los ojos.

El dia siguiente después de la funcion, Kagome se levanto muy tarde debido a su cansancio.

Se levanto de la cama y cogio su movil de la mesilla para mirar la hora.

-las cinco de la tarde –pensó ,-felicidades Kagome, acabas de batir un nuevo record.

Volvio a dejar el movil en su sitio y con pereza se dirigio a un estrecho baño que estaba acoplado al camerino.

Se desabotono la camisa del pijama y se quito el pantalón, dejandolos ambos bien doblados encima de la tapa del wáter.

Se metio en la ducha y abrio el grifo del agua caliente, al instante el agua empezo a hacer sobre ella, mojandola completamente, dejando gotas cristalinas y puras de agua sobre su oscuro cabello.

Junto las manos y recogio un poco de agua para después echarla de un movimiento seco sobre su cara con el objetivo de despejarse un poco.

Se enjabono de arriba abajo con la esponja, se masajeo el pelo con champú y se aclaro rapidamente.

Cerro el grifo y salio despacio de la ducha para no escurrirse, tomo una toalla del toallero y se la enrollo alrededor del cuerpo, despues se recogio el cabello con otra toalla mas pequeña.

Se seco un poco el cuerpo y salio del baño, cogio el peine, se quito la toalla de la cabeza y comenzo a peinarse el pelo suavemente.

Aun recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Sango la tarde pasada.

Flash back

-_ven a mi casa a las ocho de la tarde, de aquí iremos al pub, Miroku y su amigo llegaran después._

_-_no se si sera una buena idea Sango… -dijo dudosa.

-_vamos no me digas eso Kagome, ya esta todo listo, y necesitas salir de vez en cuando de esa rutina, ademas…_

_-_¿ademas? –pregunto con cierto deje de interes.

-_me preocupo por ti Kag, eres mi mejor amiga…_

_-_lo se… tu tambien lo eres

_-entonces… ¿Qué me dices? ¿vienes?_

_-_esta bien…

-_gracias amiga, y dejando el tema de lado… cuentame mas a fondo lo del hombre ese_

_-_pues Sango, no se, no le llegue a conocer… solo a su hijo que es una ricura… -dijo ruiseñoramente.

-_¿pero era guapo? –_pregunto con cierto interes.

-pues… si… -dijo con vergüenza.

-_¿Cómo era?_

_-_¡Sango! –la regaño, -¡ya te lo contare cuando llegue a casa!

-_¿y tendre que esperar hasta entonces?_

_-_por supuesto

-_hare un esfuerzo, hasta mañana Kagome_

_-_hasta manaña –finalizo colgando.

Fin flash back

Asi que por esa razon debia de arreglarse.

De lo poco que tenia para salir, escogio una minifalda negra lisa, una camiseta de media manga, con cuello de barco y escote acabado en pico blanca, unos zapatos de tacon de aguja abiertos blancos, y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

Cogio un bolso blanco y metio un paquete de clinex, sus llaves y el movil entre otras cosas.

Salio del camerino y tomo direccion a casa de Sango.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –pregunto una voz seca detrás de ella.

Ella se volteo rapidamente.

-hoy he quedado, y si me perdonas tengo prisa –dijo seriamente.

-no te he dado permiso

-no tienes que darmelo, es mi dia libre –aseguro.

-eso sera si yo quiero, ¿no crees, Kagome? –pregunto ironicamente.

-puede ser, pero sigue siendo mi dia libre

-esta vez te dejare ir, pero la proxima vez tendras que avisarme, y según me convenga o no, saldras o no saldras, ¿a quedado claro? –pregunto ranciamente.

-transparente –contesto Kagome.

-bien –dijo dandose la vuelta, -y no vuelvas tarde –finalizo yéndose.

-viejo machista –murmuro para si, redirigiendo su camino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Media hora después se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Sango. Esperando a que esta abriera.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse, y su amiga la abrazo rapidamente.

-pasa, pasa –invito, -te estaba esperando.

-gracias –dijo entrando y sentando en el mismo sofa en el que anteriormente habia estado llorando y durmiendo.

-y bueno dime, ¿Cómo era? –pregunto sentandose a su lado.

-pues… alto, guapo…

-¿te has enamorado?

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡ni siquiera le conozco! Pero cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal te va con Miroku? –pregunto.

-como siempre, sigue siendo un mujeriego, pero consigo controlarle.

-te quiere mucho, ojala yo tuviera a alguien asi –dijo melancolica.

-ya lo encontraras, ademas hasta que lo encuentras nos tienes a Miroku y a mi

-gracias

-de nada, y ahora vamonos que se nos hace tarde –sugirió, -no creo que Miroku tarde mucho en llegar.

-esta bien

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minutos después ya estaban en el lugar indicado, decidieron entrar y esperarles sentadas.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que llegaron los chicos, Kagome estaba de espaldas a ellos asi que no los vio venir.

-buenas noches señoritas –dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Miroku! –dijo Sango levantandose de su asiento para ir a darle un beso.

En ese momento Kagome se dio la vuelta para saludarles.

-hola Miroku

-queridisima Kagome –dijo abrazandola, -te quiero presentar a alguien –dijo mientras se hacia a un lado, -el es…

-Inuyasha –susurro Kagome interrumpiendo a Miroku.

Detrás de Miroku aparecio un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que se quedo mirando a Kagome con sorpresa.

-Kagome… -susurro éste.

-¿os conoceis? –preguntaron a la vez Miroku y Sango.

-bueno…. –comenzo a decir Inuyasha.

-conozco a su hijo, Setsu –termino Kagome, -¿verdad? –pregunto mirandole.

-si –corroboro él.

Miroku y Sango se quedaron callados un momento, fueron atando cabos, chico, chica, Setsu…. Encontraron la respuesta a sus dudas, y decidieron comprobar si estaban en lo cierto, si asi fuese, un romance podria estar proximo.

Sango le hizo una señal a Miroku con la cabeza y este asintio acercandose a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha acompañame a por unas bebidas por favor –pidio.

-esta bien

-¿quereis algo de beber? –dijo mirando a las chicas.

-dos cervezas –dijo rapidamente Sango mientras se sentaba al lado de Kagome.

-muy bien –dijo Miroku mientras se dirigia a la barra.

-y ahora que esos dos se han ido dime… ¿es el de quien hablabas? –pregunto interesada.

-si… -se limito a decir Kagome.

-¿y que piensas hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer? –repitio, -pues nada, ¿Qué deberia hacer?

-lanzarte –sugirio.

-¿estas loca? –grito, -¡tiene un hijo! ¿y si esta casado? ¿as pensado en esa posibilidad?

-¿y si no lo esta? ¿as pensado tu en esa posibilidad? –contraataco Sango, -preguntaselo, no pierdes nada intentandolo.

-no se Sango, no se que hacer…

-¿te atrae?

-¿y como no hacerlo? Es perfecto

-tendras que conocerle a fondo

-¿alguna idea? –pregunto interesada (y quien no?)

-su hijo

-¿quieres que me aproveche de un niño?

-no lo tomes asi, solo estas informandote

-esta bien, lo hare, pero creo que deberias pasar menos tiempo con Miroku…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los chicos se dirigieron a la barra del pub y ordenador las bebidas.

-ahora que estamos lejos y no nos oyen –comenzo Miroku, -explicame que paso entre vosotros dos.

-pues nada, ¿Qué va a pasar? Conocio a Setsu en el circo, eso es todo –explico.

-¿quieres decir que ella es la acróbata de la que tanto hablas? –pregunto bastante alto.

¿quieres bajar la voz? –le regaño, -no hace falta que todo el bar se entere.

-la verdad no se cómo no cai antes, y bueno ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-supongo que nada, aunque me gustaria conocerla –dijo suspirando.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella si tanto te gusta?

-no creo poder atreverme

en ese momento llego el camarero y dejo las bebidas en la barra para ellos.

-hazlo por medio de otra persona –sugirio.

-¿Cómo quien?

-¿no dices que se lleva bien con tu hijo?

-si, ¿y? –pregunto sin entender.

-haz que el hable con ella

-¿tu crees que podria decirle algo asi a mi propio hijo?

-¿y porque no?

-¿crees que funcionaria? –pregunto con interes.

-por supuesto, tengo entendido que a Kagome le encantan los niños, ¡intentalo! No pierdes nada en hacerlo –le animo.

-esta bien, esta bien… lo hare y ahora volvamos.

Cogieron las bebidas y fueron donde las chicas, quienes parecia que hablaban entretenidamente.

-¿nos echabais de menos? –pregunto Miroku sentandose frente a Sango.

-¡no sabes cuanto! –respondio Sango sarcastica.

A lo largo de la noche Kagome se habia concentrado en mirar su bebida para evitar mirar a Inuyasha, pero pero apenas lo habia conseguido porque aunque no le habia mirado en toda la noche tampoco se habia concentrado en su bebida, por lo que habi abebido mas de la cuenta, cayendo en los efectos del alcohol.

De vez en cuando se reia sin sentido algunoo, por lo que los demas decidieron irse a casa, pero en ese estado Kagome no podia volver.

-oye Miroku, ¿podrias llevar a Kagome a casa? –pregunto, -yo volvere andando.

-ni hablar, no dejare que andes sola por la calle –dijo decidido.

-¿y quien llevara a Kagome?

-yo lo hare –salto Inuyasha de repente.

-¿estas seguro? –pregunto Sango.

-por supuesto

-¿conoces el camino? –volvio a preguntar.

-me las apañare, tu vete con Miroku

-esta bien, cuida de ella

-claro

se despidieron en la puerta del bar, Miroku y Sango se fueron en su coche, e Inuyasha llevo a Kagome en brazos hasta el suyo.

La sento en el asiento del copiloto y le abrocho el cinturón, en ese momento pudo fijarse bien en sus facciones y su cuerpo.

Tenia el pelo negro con ligeros rizos, unas pestañas largas y curvadas, nariz chata y respingona, labios carnosos y rosados, tez blanca y lisa, senos grandes y redondos, cintura pequeña y lisa, caderas muy marcadas y unas piernas largas y bien formadas.

Aparto la mirada de ella bruscamente y se sento en su respectivo asiento, metio la llave de contacto y arranco, intentando desviar los pensamientos hacia la carretera.

CONTINUARA!

Olaaaa! Spero k les aya gustado! Sta conti llevaba ya tiempo hecha, pero decidi esperar por si posteaba mas gente, como veo ke no, la pongo, pero espero ke la proxima vez aya mas post, o tardare una eternidad en actualizar, muxos bss! Cuidense! Bye!

Keka.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP.4

Para Inuyasha, el camino a casa se estaba haciendo muy largo, la repetida y asolada carretera le estaba provocando somnolencia. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos unos segundos y los abría de golpe. Entre lo cansado que estaba y lo que había bebido, apenas le quedaban fuerzas y voluntad para no parar el coche en un callejón y ponerse a dormir. Miró a su derecha, al asiento contiguo al suyo, el del copiloto, y allí estaba ella, un ángel caído del cielo, dormida como si estuviera acunándola el mismísimo Neptuno en sus brazos (fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió), tranquila, hermosa, inocente… pura….

Fijó la vista al frente de nuevo, pensando en lo que le había dicho Miroku, ¿de verdad pensaba usar a su hijo para saber más sobre Kagome? era un poco cobarde por su parte hacer eso y no preguntárselo él mismo, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Esa chiquilla le interesaba de verdad, despertaba en él un sentimiento que no sentía desde hacía cinco años y que creyó que no volvería a sentir nunca más. Hacia cinco años ya… cinco largos y tristes años que _ella_ los había abandonado…

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Kagome había refunfuñado y había dicho un nombre en sueños, _Souta_, ¿Souta? ¿Quién era ese tal Souta? ¿Acaso sería su pareja? Frunció el ceño mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo pero muy atento de la carretera. No podía ser, nadie le había comentado que tuviera pareja, pero ¿y si no l atenía y ese tal Souta era otra cosa para Kagome? ¿Un amor platónico quizá? Ella volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos diciendo algo inaudible para Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Él volvió a fijar la vista por donde iba, lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso, prefería no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

Reaccionó de repente, estaba dando vueltas a lo loco, no sabía dónde vivía Sango, y mucho menos dónde vivía Kagome, pensó en despertarla y preguntarle, pero se veía realmente bien durmiendo, así que buscó otras opciones.

Como no sabía ni dónde vivía ella ni dónde vivía Sango, debía ir a casa de algún conocido, pero tampoco conocía a ningún amigo de Kagome mas que a Sango.

Pensó en llevarla a casa de Miroku, pero ya era muy tarde para andar molestando, a parte de que seguramente estaría con Sango y no quería interrumpirlos.

Llegó a la conclusión de que sólo conocía un lugar donde llevarla, y ese lugar era su propia casa.

Era bastante arriesgado llevarla allí, porque podría despertar a Setsu y éste le haría preguntas muy… comprometedoras. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si se despertaba tampoco pasaría nada porque él ya conocía a Kagome y además se caían bien, aparte podría empezar a poner en práctica el plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró con Kagome cargada en sus brazos como si de unos recién casados se trataran, incluso Kagome le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, la única diferencia era que ella estaba borracha y no hacía más que decir incoherencias.

No fue difícil para Inuyasha llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa ya que no era un bloque de pisos sino un chalet bien grande, apenas había que subir cuatro escalones a la entrada y ya estaban casi dentro.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, la llevó al salón, más concretamente al sofá, donde la acostó delicadamente para que no despertara del todo. Después se le quedo mirando un largo rato, dormida aun le parecía más angelical de lo que ya le parecía despierta. Sonreía en sueños, seguramente estaría soñando algo bonito, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si salía ese tal Souta en él. Alejó de nuevo esos pensamientos para volver a mirarla, esta vez fruncía el ceño, al parecer su sueño se había tornado pesadilla.

-_no… no te vayas… Souta… _-decía en sueños Kagome.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, quería saber quién era ese tal Souta, qué se traía con Kagome, y a dónde había ido, de nuevo, ella habló en sueños.

-_maldito… te odio… _-dijo con tono de rencor.

Esto le sorprendió mucho mas a Inuyasha, ¿a quién odiaba? ¿Sería a ese tal Souta por haberse ido Dios sabe donde? ¿O quizá a otra persona?

Kagome empezó a moverse intranquila en el sofá, mientras emitía algún que otro quejido. Con intención de calmarla, Inuyasha alargó su brazo hacia la cara de la joven, rozando ligeramente el reverso de su mano con el suave y sonrosado pómulo de la chica. El contacto hizo que él sintiera escalofríos, y notó como Kagome se estremecía ligeramente y se calmaba a su vez.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, quedando sus rostros a cuatro palmos, no sabía porqué, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarla en ese mismo instante, acercó sus labios a los de ella con esa misma intención, notando cada vez más la suave respiración de la chica en su cara, pero algo le hizo detenerse, alcohol, su aliento despedía un olor grave a alcohol, eso fue suficiente como para hacerle recapacitar sobre lo de besarla en los labios, pero no como para impedirle desviar su camino y besarla en la mejilla.

-buenas noches… Kagome-dijo retirando su mano y levantándose.

Fue a la habitación de Souta, y vio que el pequeño dormía tranquilamente, pasó silenciosamente y abrió el armario para coger unas mantas en lo alto de éste.

Volvió de nuevo al salón y arropó con las mantas a Kagome mientras la miraba pensativo, últimamente su mundo había girado en torno a ella, y aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba. Pensó en como se tomaría Souta el verla allí al levantarse por la mañana, ¿se negaría a aceptarla? ¿O le gustaría tenerla allí?, conociendo a su hijo, seguramente le encantaría ver allí a Kagome, pero… ¿y ella? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Le tomaría por un pervertido? Esperaba que no, lo último que querría sería que ella pensara mal de él.

Abandono el salón con pasos firmes, dirigiéndose a su habitación, la verdad era que no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejar a Kagome durmiendo en el sofá en vez de en su cama, pero no podía arriesgarse a que pensara mal de él.

Se desvistió y se puso el pijama, y sin abrir ni siquiera las sábanas, se acostó. En verdad estaba cansado, demasiadas emociones fueres para él, aunque tampoco podía quejarse.

Inuyasha sonrió.

Tenía a la mujer más hermosa que había visto durmiendo en su propio sofá, ¿acaso eso no era bueno?

Si, si lo era.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente le despertó un olor inconfundible a beicon, al parecer alguien estaba cocinando, y podía imaginarse muy bien quién era.

Se levantó frotándose los ojos, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Como él pensaba, Kagome estaba allí, preparando beicon, mientras que su hijo ponía la mesa para ellos tres.

-buenos días –les saludó.

El pequeño corrió a darle un abrazo a su padre,, quién lo aceptó gustoso, elevando al pequeño en el aire mientras éste reía.

-buenos días –respondió tímidamente Kagome, -verá… esto…

-no tienes porqué explicarme nada –la interrumpió Inuyasha dejando al pequeño en el suelo, -imagino perfectamente quién te dijo que lo hicieras –dijo mirando a su hijo mientras éste sonreía.

E Inyuyasha no se equivocaba, por la mañana, Setsu había despertado a Kagome y le había explicado un poco dónde se encontraba, para después decirla que le hiciera unas cuántas lonchas de beicon porque tenía hambre. Seguramente, después de conseguir convencerla, le había indicado en qué lugar se encontraba cada cosa, para así poder preparárselo.

-lo siento –se excusó ella.

-tranquila, se lo manipulador que puede llegar a ser mi hijo, hasta yo caigo en sus redes

La chica rió ligeramente y terminó de preparar el beicon, colocando cada loncha en su respectivo plato, y llevándolos a la mesa.

Después de desayunar, Setsu se fue a su habitación para jugar, dejando a Kagome e Inuyasha solos.

-siento las molestias –volvió a excusarse Kagome.

-no ha sido nada –respondió él sonriendo, -¿no te asustaste al despertar en una casa ajena? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

-al principio no sabía dónde me encontraba, pero al ver a Setsu todo mi miedo se desvaneció –confesó.

-¿no desconfías de mi? –preguntó curioso.

-no, usted no aparenta ninguna maldad, y menos teniendo un hijo así.

-¿te gustan los niños?

-mucho, cuando me case querré llenar una casa entera con ellos.

La carcajada de Inuyasha fue bastante sonora, pero al ver a la chica mirarle confundido, se tranquilizó y procedió a explicarse.

-ese es mi mayor sueño.

La sonrisa de Kagome no se hizo de rogar, apareciendo como el sol de por la mañana, radiante y luminoso.

Después de recoger lo que quedó del desayuno, estuvieron hablando un poco más, hasta que llegó casi la hora de comer, que fue cuando Kagome decidió que era hora de irse.

Una vez en la puerta, se despidió de Setsu abrazándolo cariñosa y maternalmente, mientras Inuyasha sonreía satisfecho.

Kagome dejó de abrazar al niño para despedirse de Inuyasha con un beso en la mejilla y un sincero _gracias._

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Ese pequeño tiempo que estuvieron hablando Kagome y él le había servido para conocerla mejor y estrechar su lazo, aunque no le había contado nada de su pasado, de lo que no se extrañaba porque aún no se conocían bien (de lo que se encargaría más adelante), le había contado muchas cosas sobre el futuro que ella deseaba, y no era muy distante del suyo propio. Después de pensarlo mejor, decidió que se ganaría su amistad y amor por sus propios medios, no por su hijo. Ya lo había decidido, se ganaría su corazón costase lo que costase.

CONTINUARA!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, siento haberles hecho esperar, espero que les guste este capítulo, muchos besos.

- - - - - - - -

CAP.5

Ese mismo día por la mañana, antes de ir al trabajo, Inuyasha había ido al circo a comprar dos entradas para él y su hijo. Le daría una sorpresa a su hijo, aunque esa no era la razón principal que le llevó a comprar las entradas, Setsu no tenía porque saber la verdadera razón de que comprara las entradas, lo importante es que iba a ir al circo... ¿verdad?

Quería verla, era cierto, ella se había apoderado de él, de sus pensamientos, a todas horas estaba pensando en ella, incluso en sueños la veía. Solamente una vez le había pasado esto en su vida... y fue con la madre de Setsu.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, y habían pasado ya 5 largos años... ella lo abandonó al nacer Setsu, se fue con su amante... y le dejó con Setsu...

Esos recuerdos le hacían pensar si era correcto lo que hacía y si debía seguir adelante con aquello, ¿lo abandonaría Kagome también?, nadie aseguraba nada, ni siquiera que llegaran a ser algo, quizás solo amigos, pero mientras tuviera esperanzas seguiría intentándolo. Sabía que no era una chica como otra cualquiera, en su cara se veía el sufrimiento, aunque era cierto que no sabía nada de ella, lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

Si pensaba en Setsu estaba seguro de que él la aceptaría sin ningún problema, era cierto que aunque no conociera a su madre le tenía gran cariño y respeto. A los 3 años le preguntó que donde estaba ella, Inuyasha le contestó que se había ido a un lugar mejor al dar a luz... no podía decirle que los había abandonado... no aún...

A veces se sentía culpable de que ella se fuera, ya que cuando acompañaba a Setsu al colegio, y éste veía a madres abrazar y besar a sus hijos cariñosamente, su semblante pasaba de estar alegre a estar deprimido y serio, e Inuyasha no podía aguantar eso... no podía... por eso en los 5 años que lleva con él, ha inteentado darle tanto amor de padre como de madre, aunque sabía que no era lo mismo...

Por eso era hora de dejar atrás el pasado y centrarse en el presente para pensar en el futuro, Setsu necesitaba una madre, y ¿quién mejor que Kagome para serlo?, Setsu la adoraba, Kagome era dulce con ellos dos, y él sentía algo muy fuerte por ella... ¿porqué no intentarlo?. Quizás el fracaso lo asustaba, pero... Setsu la necesitaba, él mismo la necesitaba, y estaba más que dispuesto a luchar por ella...

Y así lo haría...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿qué?, ¿estás loco?

-oh vamos, Miroku -intentó razonar Inuyasha, -sabes que lo que siento por ella es fuerte.

-si -corroboró, -pero es una decisión importante, ¿estás completamente seguro?

-completamente no, tengo dudas, pero si no lo intento no sabré si de verdad es ella la mujer de mi vida.

-Inuyasha, vuelve a pensarlo, ¿o quieres que te pase como con _ella?_

-Kagome no es así, tengo un presentimiento -aseguró.

-También lo tuviste hace 5 años -dijo Miroku serio, -cuando decidiste tener a Setsu y casarte...

-eso es otra historia...

-¿y quieres que se repita? -preguntó.

-¡por supuesto que no! pero no puedo pasarme la vida lamentandome...

-...tienes razón, pero ten cuidado... sé que Sango y ella son buenas amigas, pero eso no influye nada en el matrimonio...

-lo sé, pero correré el riesgo -dijo muy seguro, -gracias amigo.

-anda tira, que os perdereis el espectáculo -dijo mientras Inuyasha asentía y salía del edificio, -espero que le vaya bien esta vez... no dejes que sufra de nuevo... -susurró mirando hacia arriba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a casa encontró a Setsu tirado en el sofá viendo la televisón, seguramente viendo el telediario de por la tarde. Le resultaba extraño que un chico de su edad viera eso en vez de los dibujos animados... pero para gustos hay colores ¿no?, quizás en el futuro le serviría de algo bueno.

-ya estoy aquí, cariño -lo saludó Inuyasha, -¿que ves?

-hola papi -contestó sin quitar la vista del televisor, -veo las noticias, han pillado a otro contrabandista en un aeropuerto de Hong Kong, al parecer es de una banda de contrabandistas famosa, han capturado ya a varios miembros, pero el jefe de todo es aún anónimo.

-vaya... cada vez hay mas -dijo mientras entraba en la cocina, -demasiado para un niño de 5 años... -susurro por lo bajo. De repente se acordó de las entradas que había comprado, -Setsu, te traigo una sorpresa -dijo mientras veía al niño saltar del sillón y correr hacia él, -son unas entradas para ver las actuación del circo de las 18:00 (las seis de la tarde) ¿te parece bien?

-¡oh, si! -gritó mientras saltaba de alegría, -¡tengo muchas ganas de ir y ver a Kagome actuar!

Inuyasha sonrió, al parecer su hijo pensaba igual que él, ¡por algo llevaba su misma sangre!

-bueno vamos a comer y después nos prepararemos para ir -dijo mientras ponía el fuego.

-esta bien, pero hoy no te echarás la siesta -dijo muy serio.

-oh vamos, solo un rato, prometo no quedarme dormido.

-¡siempre dices eso y siempre te quedas dormido! -dijo con tono de reproche.

-oh, ¡esta bien! -accedió finalmente, -pero solo por esta vez.

Setsu simplemente lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con un hmp´´ se fue a su habitación. Definitivamente llevaba su misma sangre´´, pensó Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡y ahora, con todos ustedes, lo que estaban esperando! ¡nuestros fantásticos acróbatas! -dijo el presentador para después desaparecer tras una cortina.

Todo el público quedó espectante y en silencio, especialmente Inuyasha y Setsu. Unos focos les hicieron girar la vista hacia arriba del poste, donde, como siempre, se encontraban los famosos acróbatas. En uno de ellos se encontraba Kagome con otro chico, y en el otro poste se encontraba solamente un muchacho. En cuanto la música empezó a sonar, los acróbatas comenzaron su danza en el aire, dejando a algunos boquiabiertos, y a otros entusiasmados por su espectáculo. No había nada mejor en el circo que ver a los acróbatas, que en poco tiempo había echado a un lado al hombre bala y al domador de leones para convertirse en la atracción principal del circo y preferido por los espectadores de todas las edades, y no era nada de extrañar, ya que ver sus acrobacias era simplemente extraordinario y muy hermoso.

Al acabar la función, Inuyasha y Setsu esperaron en la salida a que saliera Kagome para poder felicitarla por su excelente trabajo y poder charlar con ella. Cuando por fin la vieron salir, se dirigieron a ella con paso rápido, pero algo los hizo pararse en seco. Un hombre que parecía ser el dueño del circo se acercó a Kagome y empezaron a hablar, como estaban lejo sno podían oir lo que decían, hasta que fueron alzando un poco la voz. Inuyasha le mandó a Setsu que le esperara, y éste hizo caso a regañadientes. Inuyasha se fue acercando un poco a la pareja, hasta que su conversación fue perfectamente audible.

-¿y bien? ¿te lo has pensado ya? -preguntó el hombre.

-¡Naraku ya te he dicho mil veces que no, y seguiré contestando lo mismo las mil veces siguientes! -contestó enfadada Kagome.

-vamos Kagome, si no haces lo que yo te pido ya sabes lo que pasará, ¿cierto? -dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola bruscamente de un brazo.

-¡te he dicho que no! ¡y sueltame que me haces daño! -gimoteó Kagome.

Inuyasha no pudo soportar ver más esa escena y salió a defenderla.

-¿sucede algo?

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Inuyasha, quien lo smiraba fijamente. Naraku soltó el agarre de Kagome y se apresuró a responder mientras ella se sobaba la zona afectada.

-¿acaso te importa? ¡metete en tus propios asuntos! -le gritó.

-no permitiré que dañe a una mujer, asique déjela en paz o le denunciaré por malos tratos.

Naraku le miró con odio y se dirigió a Kagome nuevamente.

-sabes que consigo todo lo que quiero, y esto no es una escepción -dijo para después irse y dejarlos solos.

-¿estás bien? -preguntó Inuyasha acercándose rápidamente a ella.

-si, solo esta un poco rojo por la presión, no te preocupes.

-¿quién era ese y qué quería? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-es mi jefe, y bueno... el y yo tenemos un trato...

-¿qué clase de trato?

-no es importante.

-pues yo creo que si, ningún jefe trata así a su empleado...

-bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes más por favor.

-¡pero...! -fue interrumpido por su hijo, quién se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome. Ésta lo recibió sin problemas.

-¡Setsu! ¡cuanto me alegro de verte! -dijo abrazá,dole con fuerza pero sin dañarle.

-¡Kagome, has estado fantástica! -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿en serio? ¡muchas gracias! -agradeció sonriendo y dejando al pequeño niño en el suelo.

-¡y papá piensa lo mismo! -afirmó, -¿verdad papá? -preguntó mirándole.

-claro que si -afirmó sonriendo.

-gracias a los dos -dijo Kagome sonrojada.

-esto... Kagome -llamó Inuyasha.

-¿si?

-te... te gustaria... -se acercó a ella, -¿te gustaría venir a casa a tomar un café? -preguntó finalmente sonrojado.

-¿de verdad? me encantaría, esperad que vaya a por unas cosas al camerino y vengo, no tardo.

Cuando Kagome entró al camerino Inuyasha soltó un suspiro que había estado reteniendo, el primer paso estaba dado, y había ido bien.

-bien hecho papá -dijo Setsu sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿En serio que tiene 5 años?´´ se preguntó Inuyasha mentalmente si no fuera mi hijo aseguraría que tiene muchos más´´ pensó irónicamente.

Cuando Kagome salió del camerino les dirigió una sonrisa a los dos.

-¡vámonos! -gritó Setsu emprendiendo la marcha mientras Inuyasha y Kagome le seguían de cerca.

CONTINUARÁ!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Espero que les haya gustado, siento la espera, a partir de ahora espero tener más tiempo para centrarme en los fics. muchos besos.

keka.


End file.
